Wireless communication systems may use one or more channels to transfer data between a transmitter and receivers. These communication systems may operate according to a set of standards defined, for example, by the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 committee for Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) communication.
According to a Wi-Fi standard, in order for a Wi-Fi modem to perform Wi-Fi signal transmission, there is a need to check that surrounding air interface is clear of any neighboring Wi-Fi signal sources, or other unlicensed wireless technology transmissions (i.e., there is no other unlicensed wireless technology device in the area which is currently transmitting at the same channel as the Wi-Fi modem). Since the neighbor transmission is not regularly received and/or identified in a clear manner (e.g., preamble is not correctly received), it may be enough to detect an interfering energy (not necessarily identified as Wi-Fi) to prevent Wi-Fi signal transmission operation by a device. This process may be referred to as clear channel assessment (CCA) process.
As such, there is a need to improve Wi-Fi CCA detection for efficient transmission decision making as described in present implementations herein.